Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgery, more particularly, to fluid infusion systems.
Description of the Prior Art
For a variety of reasons, many minimally invasive gynecologic procedures are moving from the operating theater with general anesthesia or intravenous sedation to the office with no or minimal anesthesia. The reasons for this transition include improved efficiency for the patient and physician, reduction in health care cost, and advances in technology that make these procedures well-tolerated in an office setting. Examples of such procedures include diagnostic hysteroscopy, tubal sterilization, and removal of uterine polyps. While equipment is changing, there remains unmet needs including safe delivery and monitoring of fluid distention during hysteroscopic procedures. Currently, systems designed for this function can only be found in the operating room due to size and cost. Likewise, there is a large percentage of hysteroscopic surgical procedures that are currently performed in the operating room that would benefit from a portable, easy to use and cost efficient fluid pump and management system.